


Сны Джонса

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), szelena



Category: Johnny Mnemonic (1995), Johnny Mnemonic - William Gibson
Genre: Angst, Body Modification, Cyberpunk, Drama, Gen, Medical Procedures, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Мне снится бесконечная вода. В этой воде живут тысячи тварей, и некоторые из них похожи на меня. Я тону, и никак не могу утонуть до дна. Судя по визуальному поиску, это море. Я никогда не видел море. Но кто из киберсолдат видел его?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Сны Джонса

**Author's Note:**

> \- POV дельфина-киборга Джонса.

Мне снится бесконечная вода. В этой воде живут тысячи тварей, и некоторые из них похожи на меня. Я тону, и никак не могу утонуть до дна. Судя по визуальному поиску, это море. Я никогда не видел море. Но кто из киберсолдат видел его?

Я помню, как очнулся в резервуаре, и один мой глаз был слеп. Имплант заработал не сразу. Это первое воспоминание, что есть в архивах. Говорят, я был выращен в таких же резервуарах, как и сотни солдат до меня. Я отлично держусь на плаву, но никогда не пробовал по-настоящему далеко плавать. Смог ли бы я существовать в этой бесконечной воде? В море? Согласно моим базам данных, предки таких, как я, жили именно там. Мои базы данных глючат в последнее время.

Я очень стар. Только нищета и доброе сердце повстанцев не дает им выбросить меня на свалку. В основном все-таки нищета. Вчера я помог Джонни выгрузить слишком огромные для него данные, возможно, это последнее мое серьезное задание в жизни. Я должен был просто перекачать информацию, но я видел больше. Я видел Джонни. Хаос и отсутствие цели. Я бы тоже не знал, что делать, если бы не железки в моей голове. Его, похоже, чему-то смог научить страх смерти, а меня нет. У таких солдат как я, он атрофирован. Я подчинялся любым приказам и прошел через задания, которые с легкостью убили бы меня. Но я жив. Можно ли назвать жизнью этот убогий аквариум, где я даже развернуться не могу самостоятельно? Для всех я — диковинная ретро-зверушка. Только в глазах Джонни я видел что-то другое. Такое взаимопонимание — дар отчаявшихся. Повстанцы с культями и уродливыми механическими руками поверх них гордо зовут себя киборгами, только это чушь собачья. Они понятия не имеют, что такое встроенная память и никакой своей собственной. Меня можно стереть, не убивая. Джонни немного понимает меня в этом.

Скоро я снова ослепну на один глаз. Имплант все сильнее прожирает коррозия, а повстанцы, как я уже упоминал, нищие. Такие импланты даже не найти в продаже, только делать на заказ. Ни один солдат не доживал до того, чтобы менять их из-за коррозии. Что ж, это не то, в чем я рад быть первым.

Я видел так много, что моя память трещит по швам. Механизмы чистки уже не работают как надо. У Джонни был я, а у меня нет никого, кто поможет разобраться с этим. Повстанцы скорее сделают мне памятник или изобразят на флаге, чем помогут достойно закончить жизнь. Иногда я их искренне ненавижу.

Моя память все чаще сбоит. Я вижу то, чего изначально не помнил. Хранилось ли это в скрытых блоках? Или это такой же глюк, как мои сны?

Я смотрю на себя со стороны. Я вижу, как мне вспарывают живот, чтобы вставить этот огромный киберкаркас. Внутренности вываливаются наружу, кто-то ругается и методично складывает их обратно. Я так привык к своему металлу, и не подумал бы, что он скрывает столько мяса, крови и слизи. Мне неудачно разрезают сосуд, и кровь брызжет кому-то в глаз и на кафельную стену. Они ругаются опять. Их трое: хирург, механик и ассистент, но то, что они делают сейчас — с этим справился бы и мясник. Когда они научатся создавать таких, как я, роботами с нуля? Почему мучить живых оказывается гораздо выгоднее? Они вырезают мой глаз. Механик подкидывает его как склизкий теннисный мяч, на него рявкают, и он швыряет его в утилизационное ведро. Они вставляют имплант, но он слишком большой. Он торчит одним боком и никак не встает нормально. Хирург вырезает еще кусок плоти рядом. Вокруг так много крови, что мою темно-серую кожу почти не видно. Она вся красная. Импланты закрепляют, проверяют соединение с нервами, а потом поливают из шланга, как рыбак громоздкую тушу, которую вытащил из грязного залива. Я не знаю, почему вспоминаю про рыбака. Так не ловят рыбу уже сотню лет. Этого в моей памяти в принципе быть не должно. Кровь подтекает под имплантом, разрезанные мышцы неравномерно сокращаются. Мне никогда они не пригодятся в полной мере, ведь мой дом — резервуар. Не один, так другой. В особо шикарных можно немного проплыть по периметру, но к этому быстро теряешь интерес и устаешь. Киберкаркас весит как вся моя туша без ничего. Откуда я знаю это?

Может быть, с передачей данных от Джонни моя база данных обновилась, а так как места было крайне мало, начала адово глючить. Скоро я буду негоден даже для мелких задач повстанцев. Вот тогда я посмотрю на их доброе сердце.

Джонни приходил ко мне сегодня. Он смешной, разговаривает со мной, как с собакой. Может, он знает, что я влез в его голову чуть больше, чем следовало. А может, и нет. Иначе, наверное, боялся бы меня.

Я бы хотел уметь говорить не только подключенным к компам и сети. Просто как люди. Если они меня подключают по какому-то делу, я не успеваю и слова сказать по своей воле. Я так хочу, чтобы однажды меня подключили просто так. Я бы спросил их о море. Я бы попросил отпустить меня. Я очень стар и я вижу сны. Я так хотел бы утонуть не в этом резервуаре, а для разнообразия где-нибудь еще.

Джонни приходит ко мне снова. Я собираю все свои жалкие силы и стучу ржавым глазом в стекло. Джонни уже много раз видел, как подключают меня, ему не нужно просить помощи. Лишь бы он понял, чего я хочу.

Он достает кабель, и я снова стучу глазом в стекло.

— Сейчас, Джонс. — Он подмигивает. — Их чертова система опять сбоит, подключишься напрямую ко мне? Я доставил себе память.

Подключай, Джонни. Я скажу для начала, какой ты дурак. И только потом спрошу про море. Тебе самому с собой так пусто, что надо опять надстраивать эти терабайты? Теперь ты снова курьер, только уже для повстанцев?

Имею ли я вообще право учить тебя? Старый солдат, ржавеющий без приказов. Я впервые чего-то захотел сам только сейчас. Оказаться в море. Я знаю, я утону в нем, с этой огромной железкой вокруг туши и почти атрофированными мышцами, но сны так замучили меня, что я хочу хотя бы попробовать.

Джонни отключается через восемь минут и задумчиво вертит в руках кабель. Наконец он смотрит на меня, и я уже знаю ответ.

— Джонс, старина. Где же я возьму тебе море? Я и сам никогда его не видел.

***

Я сплю по двадцать часов в сутки. Меня уже не подключают к сети, а резервуар задвинули в дальний угол. Джонни приходит иногда, и я благодарен за это. Я спас очень многих, но никто, кроме него, не знает меня в лицо. 

Я уверен, если бы он мог, он бы выпустил меня. 

Теперь мне даже нравятся мои сны. В них у меня нет имплантов, моей кровью не забрызгивали стены киберлабораторий, а в моей памяти хранится только моя маленькая жизнь и никаких баз данных там нет. Я плыву, и ничто не может меня утянуть на дно. 

Я плыву. В море.


End file.
